A Lovely Few Days at Gure's House
by shiny.bubbles
Summary: Aya and Gure are having a few adventures of their own! ShixAya
1. Freezing

**Disclaimer:  
**Don't own anything but the plot.

_Edit: July 4th, 2010_

* * *

He wrapped his arms around the man with the long, shimmering white-silver hair.

'You're cold..' he whispered into the ear of the man he was holding.

'Yes, I am, Gure..' the man being held replied, 'please hold onto me tighter..'

Shigure smiled and did as he was told. Digging his head into the other man's neck and feeling his icy cold skin.

'My, my, Aya, dear, you're _freezing_!'

The snake nodded and started shivering dramatically.

'Hai, hold onto me more tighter, Gure, _now_!' The silver haired man whispered and started whimpering when the dog didn't do so. Shigure pouted with a deep frown and held Ayame tighter, even putting his legs over and around the snake.

'Nii-san, get out of the house now! You promised, you'd be gone! I don't want you meddling in-' The shocked Yuki had his eyes wide open as he saw his older brother and Shigure lying on Shigure's bed; they were holding each other as if they were trying to mould into one person.

The dog looked up and smiled mischievously.

'Hello, Yuki-kun! Want to join us?' The perverted man asked, waving the younger boy to come over but Yuki just looked at him in disgust.

'Stay.. _go_.. oh.. just..' Yuki wasn't bothered to finish the sentence, turning around and headed back out the door; the sight was sickening but it didn't really surprise him since they were doing these sorts of.. _things_ for the past couple of days now.

Shigure's smile widened.

'Gure, you shouldn't have done that!' Ayame exclaimed playfully.

The dog shrugged and started nodding. 'I guess you're right.. my love..'

'Hmm?' The silver haired man asked turning his face towards the softly smiling Shigure.

'There is only one guy I can wrap my arms around and engulf him with my body..'

The snake smirked a bit and raised a curious eyebrow. 'May, I ask who that is, Gure?' he cooed lovingly.

Shigure paused like he was adding a dramatic effect. 'No one..'

Ayame pouted and swatted the dog playfully on the head. 'No, _really_, Gure, _who_?'

The dog nuzzled into Ayame's, now, warmed neck and kissed it affectionately.

'You..' he whispered softly, 'You.. my love..'

The snake grinned. 'I knew it!' he said and kissed the dog back, in that same affectionate way.

* * *

_Read & review_


	2. Sunshine days

**Disclaimer:  
**Nothin' but the plot.  
-_ in the Puss in Boots voice _- "Sue me, if you dare!"

* * *

_The next day  
_

The snake woke up suddenly from a dream. A pretty weird and _disgusting_ one at that! He was in a field of flowers, skipping merrily along in a _yukata_ and - to Ayame's disturbed recollection - a pink, _oh,_ yes, _FLURO _pink yukata with huge green polka dots all over. In the dream the snake was skipping and skipping along a yellow brick road, for what seemed like hours, then he stopped. Looked around and then caught sight of a huge frog! The frog smiled at him and waved for Ayame to come. The snake had happily done so but then suddenly the frog dissapeared turned into Hatori and that's when the beloved snake woke up.

Ayame chuckled to himself. _What a very weird dream! I will tell Gure! He will _surely _love to hear it!_

The silver haired man had a bright smile on his face as he turned towards his male friend who was sleeping soundly next to him, a protective arm wrapped around Ayame's waist. The snake looked at him in wonder and affection.

Shigure had his mouth slightly open, revealing a little trail of drool from the side of his mouth leading down to his pillow; Ayame thought this was (sickeningly) adorable! The snake leaned forward to Shigure's face and kissed him lightly on the side of his cheeks, where no drool was on.

The dog's eyes flicked open at once but Ayame didn't know because _he_ had his eyes closed while doing the act of placing little kisses on Shigure's face. The perverted man grinned slyly, pushed more closer to Ayame and overturned him so as he was on top now. The snake gasped in surprise but then let out a tiny pleasurable moan - which made Shigure smirk - since the dog was now sucking and biting on the pale skin of Ayame's neck.

'Shi.. gu.. _re_..' Ayame whispered in a raspy voice as he dug his nails into Shigure's back with ecstacy. The dog winced in pain, (damn, Ayame's nails were long!) but continued on with a sneaky smile on his face.

'Shigure-san! Breakfast is ready, down-' Tohru's eyes went wide as she caught sight of Shigure doing something or rather to Ayame. 'GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!' The brown-haired girl squealed, shutting her eyes off and quickly walked back to the door.

The dog turned his upper body around but left his lower part firmly on Ayame's lap and looked to Tohru who was now exiting the door. Shigure smiled a bit, shrugged then leaned down to the winking Ayame.

'Ugh.. wait! GURE! Oww.. _Gure_!'

Shigure quickly got off the snake in confusion whilst the snake started feeling for something under him.

'What is it, Aya my love?' Shigure asked as Ayame took out a _glowing_ _green_ _sparkly_.. condom! The dog started laughing, immediately influencing Ayame to join along with him until they were both at the point of rolling around on the bed and howling their heads off. After a few minutes of Kyo's infuriated shouting from outside the door, the snake and dog stopped, then looked at each other curiously.

'My, my, Aya! I did not know you wanted to do it last night!' The dog exclaimed in wonder as he picked up the green condom. Ayame gave him a confused look and shook his head in bewilderment.

'Gure, it is not mine! I thought it was yours!'

The two suddenly looked at each other with excitement.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking Gure?'

'Oh, yes, I think I am, my love!'

'IT'S TIME FOR HATORI'S VISIT!' They shouted at the top of their lungs. The two got up excitedly, Shigure grabbing Ayame's arm whilst clasping the condom with the other as they both walked out the bedroom doors.

* * *

_Read & review _


	3. Hatori's Surprise

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

_**Flashback of previous chapter**_

_'Are you thinking what I'm thinking Gure?'_

_'Oh, yes, I think I am, my love!'_

_'IT'S TIME FOR HATORI'S VISIT!' They shouted at the top of their lungs. The two got up excitedly, Shigure grabbing Ayame's arm whilst clasping the condom with the other as they both walked out the bedroom doors._

* * *

The dog and the snake bounded happily inside the breakfast room with big smiles.

'What are _you_ so happy about, damn mutt..?'

Shigure's happy face quickly turned into a pouting one.

'My, my, Kyo! I was only smiling!' Shigure exclaimed, making Kyo glare daggers at him. The cat mumbled something rude and Tohru gasped in shock.

'Well, aren't _we_ grumpy today, Kyonkichi?' Ayame shouted patting Kyo on the head.

'DON'T CALL ME THAT,' Kyo exploded, his eye twitching manically, 'don't. touch. me!'

Yuki sighed halfway between eating his rice ball. 'Kyo.. please, shut up.. you're only adding to the destruction of this once peaceful breakfastd..' he said in a calm, collected tone.

'WHAT'D YOU SAY, STUPID RAT?'

Yuki rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. 'Don't worry your small brain.. it might implode from all the thinking..'

'THAT'S _IT_!' Kyo yelled standing up and glaring at the Prince threateningly, 'I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU!'

Yuki shook his head as if he suddenly got a minor headache. 'I have heard that so many times it's starting to really irritate me..'

'GET UP, YOU STUPID RAT!'

'K-Kyo-k-kun.. p-please.. s-sit down!' Tohru stuttered helplessly with an uneasy smile wanting to bring harmony back into the household. She looked towards the two older Sohma's for help but all they did was look amused.

Kyo breathed heavily, glared at Yuki once more and sat down again. Yuki smirked a bit and kept on eating.

Ayame grinned happily and turned to his sex buddy. 'Wow, Gure-san! I did not know you had so much exciting things going on in your place!'

Shigure smiled proudly and shrugged in reply.

'Um.. Shigure-san? Ayame-san? Um.. d-do you want to e-eat now? I will bring the food out for you!'

The dog shook his head quickly. 'Do not worry, my little flower! You need not work so hard. Me and my love are off to Hari's place.. so, you best not get us any food!' Tohru's face dropped slightly making Shigure frown a bit. 'Now, now my flower, do not look so down. I have surprise for you later!' he tapped her nose and winked making his little flower blush profusely.

'Hurry up, Gure! We should be off to Tori-san's place now!' Ayame exclaimed in a fake annoyed tone.

Shigure bounded up to the snake and grabbed his arm. 'I'm so sorry for waiting you, my love!'

The snake smiled happily and shook his head. 'Do not worry, Gure!' He exclaimed then he turned to his younger brother, 'I'm sorry we did not have any brotherly bonding these past few days!'

Yuki's head was bent down, eating his food in silence. 'I'm not..' he whispered under his breath.

'Well, we are going now!' Ayame proclaimed happily then he and Shigure waved to everyone. The two walked out the door hand in hand and headed to Hatori's.

'What was Shigure-san holding?' Tohru asked the two other males. The two rivals looked at each other in recognition, although immediately looked away, repulsed.

Yuki shrugged, knowing very well what it was but did not want to comment. 'It was nothing, Honda-san.. don't worry yourself about it.'

Kyo just smirked. Was he gonna tell? She could figure it out herself.. couldn't she?

* * *

_DING-DING-DING-DING! _

The doctor looked up at his clock in wonder. It was 8:30 in the morning who the hell would be wanting him today? _DING-DING-DING-DING!_The dragon put down the newspaper he was reading onto the table and headed to the door. He opened it up, peered through and slammed it quickly.

_Oh, no.. for heaven's sake.. not _today_! _He thought, leaning on the door.

'Tori-san? Was there a sudden breeze? Did the door just shut?'

'Hari is _soo_ meean!' Shigure pretended to weep, crying onto Ayame's chest whilst the snake tenderly patted the dog.

'Look at what you've done, Tori-san!' Ayame accused pointing at the door as if he could see through it, 'You've made Gure breakdown and cry!' The snake started to fake cry as well, 'And now you've made me cry!'

Hatori sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. He couldn't just leave his two feeble crying cousins on his doorstep! Common people and other patients would think he was a very bad doctor indeed.

The dragon opened the door slightly and Ayame pushed it wide open then bounded in with Shigure, who had a big wide smile plastered on his face.

Hatori rolled his eyes. _Why me? _

'HELLO, HARI!' The dog screamed in an over-excited voice and walked to the couch to sit.

Their stoic friend closed his eyes in frustration and rubbed his temples. _Headache.. I feel a headache coming on.._

'What is Tori-san doing?' Ayame asked in a loud voice making Hatori flinch, 'Do you know Gure?' The snake walked over to Shigure and plopped himself onto the dog's lap.

Shigure looked thoughtful for a minute whilst stroking the snake's silver hair and then suddenly clapped his hands together. 'He's thinking of us _naked_! Oooh.. Hari, you naughty boy!'

The dragon suddenly opened his eyes in alarm. '_Why _are you two here?' He accused, changing the subject.

'We're on a mission!' The dog shouted in a W_e-Are-Important-People-And-We-Demand-Your-Attention_ voice tapping Aya on the shoulder, 'Aren't we, Aya?'

The snake nodded happily. 'Hai! And we want _you_, our third person of the _Mabudachi_ trio, to help!'

'What is it, then?' he asked calmly.

'Well.. you see..' Shigure began slowly, 'We wanted to know..'

'If this..'

'Was..'

'_Is_, Gure-san! IS!'

'Okay, Aya.. _IS_.. yours?' Shigure signalled Ayame to bring forward the object. The snake nodded and held up the green sparkly condom to Hatori's face. The doctor blushed a bright red tinge and shook his head quickly, receiving suspicious looks from his friends.

Ayame clucked his tongue in displeasure. 'YES, IT IS!' he insisted, 'Tori-san.. who else could it be?'

'Yes, Hari! It's not mine nor is it Aya's! And I wouldn't lie to my love!' The snake and dog looked at each other in adoration making Hatori vomit a little in his mouth.

'Don't you remember?' Ayame asked in a dreamy voice as he looked up towards the sky - which in this case was the ceiling, 'When you spent the night at Gure-san's house?'

'Oh, yes!' Shigure exclaimed also beginning to sound dreamy, '_That _was a fun night..'

_That fun night.._

'TORI-SAN!' Ayame exclaimed in his cousin's ear as Hatori entered Shigure's house.

'_What_?' Hatori asked tiresomely as his ear started violently ringing .

'Where do you want to sleep?' Shigure asked coming from behind Ayame and tapping the dragon's shoulder.

'Do you want to sleep with us? Because I will be staying in Gure's room!' The snake grinned in a Shigure-like way and winked seductively.

'Who said that I would be staying?' Hatori asked in his monotone voice, 'Tohru-san only invited me to eat dinner with you..'

Shigure pouted. 'FINE, THEN! HARI'S SUCH A BIG MEANIEEEE!'

___end_

'Hey, wait a sec..' Ayame said in a confused voice as he tilted his head, 'You never did stay over..'

Shigure laughed. 'Nope, he didn't! He just ate my little flower's cooking then headed off!'

'Well, then.. if Tori-san didn't stay over.. then,' the snake gasped, ' the condom's not his!' Ayame's mouth was opened in shock.

Hatori rolled his eyes. 'I _already _said-'

'THEN, WHOSE IS IT?' The snake and dog stated loudly, interrupting Hatori.

'Well, it isn't mine..' Hatori mumbled, grabbing his newspaper up to start reading again.

* * *

Read & review


	4. Gure's Surprise

**Disclaimer:  
**Only the plot

* * *

**_Flashback of previous chapter_**

_'Hey, wait a sec..' Ayame said in a confused voice as he tilted his head, 'You never did stay over..'_

_Shigure laughed. 'Nope, he didn't! He just ate my little flower's cooking then headed off!'_

_'Well, then.. if Tori-san didn't stay over.. then,' the snake gasped, ' the condom's not his!' Ayame's mouth was opened in shock._

_Hatori rolled his eyes. 'I _already _said-'_

_'THEN, WHOSE IS IT?' The snake and dog stated loudly, interrupting Hatori._

_'Well, it isn't mine..' Hatori mumbled, grabbing his newspaper up to start reading again._

* * *

'Goodbye, Tori-san!' Ayame exclaimed linking his arm through Shigure's one as they started heading out the door, 'See you next time!'

'Hai! We can't wait!' Shigure piped up happily as they waved back and started walking down the path.

Hatori shut the door with a sigh of relief. _Finally they're gone.. ha, ha.. they will never know.._ He smiled sneakily to himself and headed out the back for a nice smoke. However, he had not noticed that his bestfriends left the green condom on the couch with a little note explaining why.

* * *

_Back to Ayame & Shigure_

'Aya, dear.. I need to buy something for my little housewife.. before we go home!'

'Tohru-chan? Why, of course you may!' Ayame hyper-actively replied as they headed down to the shops.

Just as they were about to enter a bookstore selling "Men's magazines", The snake started backing away slowly. Shigure looked at his worried-looking friend, shrugged and turned around, finally knowing why his love had looked so anxious.

'Eh.. hehe..' Shigure began nervously whilst also slowly retreating, 'He-hello.. M-Mitchan..'

The woman glared at the writer with pure disgust and grabbed his arm. 'Oh _no_, you _don't_! You are going back to the office to finish the manuscripts.. _now_!'

Shigure winced with every word she emphasised. 'Eh.. hehe.. um.. Mitchan, I'm so sorry.. but, I'm with a friend.. we are-'

'NOW!' she exploded, fire in her eyes as she leered upon him.

He backed up a bit as every person in the bookstore laid their eyes upon the scene.

'B-b-but..'

Mitchan skillfully pinched the writer's ear, making the dog whimper loudly, she half dragged him out the door. An anime sweat drop appeared on Ayame's head as he looked on at the most terrifying scene he had ever saw.. well, maybe except the day when one of his precious dresses had caught fire - the dress was nearly finished too.

'Gure.. NOOO!' he screamed over dramatically and also put his hand out as if he was acting out dying scene in a movie. Shigure put his hand out also and his face was desperate as Mitchan started dragging him by his dark hair.

'HELP MEE, AYAAA!' The dog screeched latching whatever nails he had on the side of the door.

'I WILL GET YOU, GURE!' The snake screamed back running over to the writer and grabbing his hair which Mitchan had let go and instead caught his legs to pull on.

Shigure's editor started laughing in a manic way and pulled as hard as she could whilst Ayame did the same; in all this Shigure was screaming like Paris Hilton, if she'd found out her credit card was taken from her.

'LET GO OF MY GURE!' Ayame screamed pleadingly at the somehow crazy looking woman who was pulling the writer's legs.

'NO, _YOU _LET GO!' she retorted angrily in a excorcist-like voice.

The snake blinked rapidly. _Wow.. she sounded really scary, just then.._

'LET GO!'

'NO… _YOU_!'

'NOO… _YOUUU_!'

'_NOOO, YOOUUU_!'

'SHUT THE HELL UP!'

They both turned towards the shopkeeper who was standing there, hands on her **(AN: Yes, the manager of the Adult bookstore _is _a girl)** hips and glaring with her unnaturally red eyes. She coughed loudly as they both let go of the dog who fell and landed with a thud.

'Ow..' Shigure whispered as his editor and love turned their attention to the woman.

'Now.. if _you_ guys aren't buying any porn..' the shopkeeper hissed, 'I suggest for you to leave my store _now_!'

Mitchan yelped and bowed her head. 'Gomen.. I will be leaving.. Gomen..' she gave Shigure a death-crazed glare and headed out the door slamming her foot down on his calf before walking out.

The dog howled silently and shore under his breath as he got up. 'Aya..' The writer fell down again but got thankfully caught by the snake who was looking at him with worried concern.

'Are you okay, Gure-san?'

'H-hai..' Shigure whispered smiling up at his love, 'L-let's go back home.. I'm _soo_ tired, my love..'

The snake nodded and propped Shigure's arms around his own back, and helped him walk the rest of the way home.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Hatori's house_

He picked up the pink paper note and looked at the flowery writing on it.

_**For you..  
****With love, Gure and Aya..  
MABUDACHI!**_

Hatori smiled and glanced down at the green condom, picking it up.

'Hmm.. what shall I do with _you_?' He examined it and chuckled a bit then put it in his breast pocket, 'Tonight.. later tonight..' He walked to the kitchen to microwave some ramen.

* * *

_Read & Review_


	5. Bouncers

**Disclaimer:  
**The plot is mine.  
Now, read on!

* * *

**_Flashback of previous chapter_**

_Mitchan yelped and bowed her head. 'Gomen.. I will be leaving.. Gomen..' she gave Shigure a death-crazed glare and headed out the door slamming her foot down on his calf before walking out._

_The dog howled silently and shore under his breath as he got up. 'Aya..' The writer fell down again but got thankfully caught by the snake who was looking at him with worried concern._

_'Are you okay, Gure-san?'_

_'H-hai..' Shigure whispered smiling up at his love, 'L-let's go back home.. I'm soo tired, my love..'_

_The snake nodded and propped Shigure's arms around his own back, and helped him walk the rest of the way home._

* * *

'Hey, look, Aya! A bar! Let's go in and have some sake!'

The snake happily smiled but looked from the very injured and tired Shigure to the bright sunny sky. 'Gomen, Gure.. but you _should_ be getting home.. you're hurt and you need to get rest!'

The writer shook his head scornfully. 'Aya.. I wanna go to the _baaar_.. we still haven't bought Tohru's present!'

Ayame giggled silently but gripped tighter onto the dog as he tried pulling them to the bar's direction.

'No, c'mon Gure.. we have to go!'

Shigure moved one step and fell to the ground making him wince in pain. 'H-hai..' he whispered sadly as his silver haired companion helped him up.

Ayame sighed. 'Okay, then! You stay here and I'll buy some, ne? Don't cause any trouble, ne?'

The dog grinned widely and quickly nodded his head making Ayame smile. The snake patted Shigure on the head and strolled across to the other side of the road.

The writer sat on the sidewalk and looked uninterestedly around him. _Whatever shall I do? With no Aya here.. its soo boring!_ He sighed and stretched his legs a bit. _God.. my leg hurts.._ Someone tapped his shoulder making him jump about a metre in the air. He turned towards the person and gave a sigh of relief.

'Hello, Sensei! Why are you sitting here on the road? And have you seen my bike?'

The cheeky man smirked a bit and patted an empty spot next to him. 'Come, come now Haru-kun.. I'm just enjoying a nice peaceful sit to watch my beloved people!'

The ox nodded with a neutral face and sat next to the spot indicated.

'Yes.. but, have you seen my bike?'

Shigure laughed inwardly. 'Is that the one?' The dog pointed across the road where a blue metallic bike lay leaning on the bar's wall.

Hatsuharu smiled and nodded gratefully. 'Arigatou, Sensei.. Arigatou for finding it..' he said in a relieved voice as he stood up and walked towards his bike, riding it over to the lazy writer, 'Gomen.. but, I have to go now.. jaa ne!' The white haired boy bowed his head and quickly headed off down the road, whistling a happy tune.

Shigure watched him go and yawned tiredly. _Now, what do I do? h_e smirked to himself as a familiar song came to mind.

'HIGHSCHOOL GIRLS, HIGHSCHOOL GIRLS, ALL FOR MEE!'  
Suddenly a group of black-haired highschool girls walked past and giggled to each other. One of them winked at Shigure making him wink back. She giggled and pulled her friends away.

'What nice girls..' The dog thought as he watched them skip happily off.

* * *

_Ayame: In the bar_

He entered the shop and instantly smelt the hard aroma of liquor around him. He grinned as he caught sight of a woman with long red hair sitting on the stool near the counter, drinking a pină colada.

The snake quietly went over to her and sat next to the seat where she was sitting.

'Hello.. I'm Ayame.. what's your name?'

The red-head turned to Ayame making him gape open. 'Get lost.. was I talking to you?'

Ayame backed off; the supposed woman was actually a guy! He chuckled nervously to himself. _That's what you get for even trying to betray Gure! It will backfire, Aya.. so, don't do it!_

He rapidly nodded to himself receiving a few odd looks. 'HAI!' he exclaimed. This time around, everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and stared at Ayame smiling mysteriously to himself. Ayame looked straight at the bartender who was taken aback by his luminescent golden eyes.

'6 bottles of sake, arigatou!' Ayame exclaimed hurriedly gesturing a _hurry-hurry_ hand gesture making the bartender sneer a bit.

'Come on, hurry on up!' Ayame said eyeing the glaring bartender and gave the same hand gesture again. The bar man growled under his breath and took out 6 bottles of sake from under the table and placed them on the top.

'That will be- _hey_!' The bartender watched the superior customer run out the bar with the 6 (unpaid) sake bottles. He barked out orders to the bouncers who were lazing about and they sat straight up as they heard what they had to do. They both smirked to themselves and raced out the door, followed by a few amazed murmurs.

* * *

_Shigure on the road, sitting, like a dog, singing to himself, being perverted and still bored_

The dog sighed in boredom for, what seemed like, the millionth time. Damn, he was bored to death and really thirsty, to add to that, his leg was aching and he had a huge headache. He looked towards the sky expectantly and watched the clouds slowly move from the left to the right.

'RUN GURE, RUNNN!'

Shigure switched his bored eyes from the sky and to his terrified lover who getting chased by.. _bouncers_?

The dog's protective instincts came over him then suddenly.. _POOF_! He turned into a dog. He wildly looked around him and spotted no one. He sighed thankfully and raced at bullet speed -or, doggy speed - towards his silver haired companion, barking as loud as he could. He caught up to one of the lagging fat bouncers and jumped onto his back, quickly tearing most of his clothes off before running off after the other bouncer.

'FREAKIN' INU!' The bouncer shouted angrily and stood up, 'Might as well just leave it to Sai-san..' he started limping back to the bar and also held his ass which was barenaked.

* * *

_Running renegade_

Ayame glimpsed to the back of him and saw a dark brown dog barking insanely, chasing after the bouncer who was following himself. He bit his lip nervously and kept running as best as he could to..

'HATORI! OPEN! _DOOR_!'

Hatori looked back from locking his house and spotted one of his bestfriend's getting chased by.. a _bouncer_? The dragon flinched, hurriedly unlocking the doors.

'ARIGATOU!' Ayame screamed racing in, the sake bottles still in his hands, and shut the door in front of Hatori's face, leaving a very mad dragon behind.

'GET BACK HERE,' The bouncer demanded, 'YOU- _YEEOOWWW_!'

_Perfect shot_! The dog smirked through biting the guy's ass as he frantically tried pulling the dog off. The writer held on perfectly, digging his teeth more deeper everytime the bouncer tried yanking him off. The other two Mabudachi trio, watched in shock and amusement whilst the the bouncer ran around Hatori's front garden, screaming like a girl.

'GET OFF! PLEEASE, MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT _STOP_!' the guy wailed as tears started falling off his fat cheeks.

Ayame giggled to himself with cruel pleasure as he continued watching the dog-transformed Shigure still latched onto Sai-san's ass. Hatori shook his head a small smile on his face as he, too, watched with mild entertainment.

Miraculously, the bouncer managed to get the dog ofd, racing back downtown, crying with shame.

Shigure smirked triumphantly then, suddenly transformed back to himself.

'Oh, God, no!' Hatori whispered disgustedly turning away from the scary sight.

Shigure looked up and caught sight of Ayame in the window, with wide eyes, staring at his _you-wanna-know-what!_ The writer smirked triumphantly again. 'Aishiteru, Aya, Aishiteru!'

The snake raised an eyebrow at him and pointed to his ear in confusion.

Shigure frowned and skipped over to the door where Hatori was.

'SHIGURE! _PLEASE_ PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!' Hatori shouted as he flung open the door, so desperate in scrambling away to refrain from seeing his friend's body.

Shigure cackled to himself and followed after him, still barenaked.

* * *

_Read & review _


	6. Fleas

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything but the plot

* * *

_**Flashback of previous chapter**_

_Shigure smirked triumphantly then, suddenly transformed back to himself._

_'Oh, God, no!' Hatori whispered disgustedly turning away from the scary sight._

_Shigure looked up and caught sight of Ayame in the window, with wide eyes, staring at his _you-wanna-know-what!_ The writer smirked triumphantly again. 'Aishiteru, Aya, Aishiteru!'_

_The snake raised an eyebrow at him and pointed to his ear in confusion._

_Shigure frowned and skipped over to the door where Hatori was._

_'SHIGURE! _PLEASE _PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!' Hatori shouted as he flung open the door, so desperate in scrambling away to refrain from seeing his friend's body._

_Shigure cackled to himself and followed after him, still barenaked._

* * *

Shigure walked in with a big triumphant dopey smile; Hatori on the other hand had to run for the kitchen for a bucket...

'Well, Gure.. I didn't realise how big your-'

'Shut up!' Hatori warned as the other two saw his face turn green and his head dissapeared back through the bucket.

Shigure frowned a bit. 'I didn't know my body looked so disgusting..' he mumbled a bit sadly.

'It is certainly most not!' retorted Ayame in a strict tone as he flounced to the depressed dog.

'I should turn emo..' Shigure replied as he picked up a knife and stared at his wrists, hesitantly putting the blade on them.

Ayame rolled his eyes and grabbed the knife off before his friend even started slitting. 'Your body is not disgusting, okay? Now.. I need to check something...' Ayame turned towards the living room and walked to the couch. 'Ah-huh! I knew it!' He turned back to the lost-looking Shigure.

'Err.. what do you mean, my love?' Shigure asked scratching his hair like crazy.

'I mean the note..' Ayame then stared at him with repulse. 'Um.. Gure-san, do you have.. _fleas_?'

The dog put his hand on his heart and looked shocked for a second. 'Of course I..' he stopped midway to scratch his head again and suddenly something black jumped out, landing on the table. 'Eh.. heh, um.. that's..'

Ayame squealed and took out a bug repellant on Hatori's coffee table, spraying the little guy sprawling all over the table and spoling it with black dirt. After the snake was sure it was dead, he turned to Shigure with an angry expression on his face.

'Wipe that cute puppy look off of your face and.. and.. Get. _Away_. From. _ME_!'

'Aya.. please.. I need you..' Shigure reached out his hands and tried touching his Aya but the snake backed away quickly and ran to Hatori who was currently walking out the kitchen doors.

'What happened now?' Hatori asked monotonely as he stared at his two friends. 'Where did you get that shirt you're wearing Shigure?'

Shifting his eyes around, Shigure shrugged lightly. 'Nowhere.. but anyways back to the real thingy.. guess what?'

'Say it.. I don't have all day..' Hatori muttered as his gaze shifted to Ayame who was groping him, 'Ayame, get off.'

'Well.. Aya hates me now..' Shigure informed him like an efficient reporter, 'And it's because I have fleas! Isn't _that _exciting, Hari!' Shigure looked at them happily before he saw Hatori grab something from his medical bag on the table.

'What was that? Hari? _What _was that?'

Hatori walked slowly to Shigure with a small smile on his lips. 'This.. won't hurt.. one bit..' And he raised his arm revealing what he was hiding. Shigure's eyes went wide as he stared at the terribly long needle.

'No.. NO.. please, not that! Hatori.. no.. anything, but _that_!'

Hatori shrugged as if he couldn't help it.

'Tori-kun.. are you gonna stick that up his bum-bum?' Ayame asked feeling awfully sick.

The doctor nodded grimly as he caught Shigure before he collapsed onto the floor in dog form. 'I don't understand why Shigure doesn't like needles. I mean, they're just sharp but harmless..' Hatori pressed the needle into Shigure's anus and laughed.

'Anyways, Aya.. I think it's your turn-' he swerved around but no one was there. 'Aya?'

* * *

_On the run.. again_

__'Phew.. thought I was gonna get caught..' Ayame said to himself as he dragged the unconscious dog along the road and back to the dog's house. 'Oh, no!' Ayame screamed, slapping his hand to his forehead suddenly. A few bystanders watched him like some crazy but, beautiful woman. Was that a woman?

'Oh no. I left the saki back at Hari's.. hmm.. what shall I do? I can't go back.. he might want to needle me too!' Ayame shuddered, 'Oh, Shigure..' he gazed down at the weak transformed dog covered with poo, dirt, grovel and mud, 'I will only love you.. even if you have fleas.' He grimaced with the thought then, smiled happily as he saw Yuki walking up the path.

'YUKI! My dear brother!'

Yuki's eyes went wide; seeing his older brother, he quickly turned back around but unfortunately tripped trying to escape.

'Brother!' Ayame yelled, suddenly running after him, pulling Shigure along the pathway again. By the time Ayame got there, Yuki was up again; he tried walking again but his legs collapsed under him.

_Oh, no.. not now.. _Yuki thought as he saw his nii-san running towards him with - what was he dragging along? Shigure?

'Yuki-kun? Are you alright?' Ayame asked as he helped his brother up and forced Yuki to put his arm around the snake's neck.

'Nii-san.. I'm okay. I'm fine. Just eave me be..' Yuki pushed Ayame off in annoyance, limping away from the house and from him.

_Something happened at Shigure's house.. I just know it.. Miss Honda, maybe?_

Ayame stood up with poise and walked swiftly towards the house. Direction: Tohru Honda.

'Would you please stop dragging me, my love? I'm getting disgusting stuff on my fur..'

The snake ignored the dog and kept right on walking... to Shigure's annoyance.

* * *

Read & review


End file.
